1. Field of the Invention
This invention pertains generally to electronic data cards, and more particularly to methods used for handling purchase incentives associated with the use of electronic data cards.
2. Description of Related Art
Electronic data cards are being increasingly used within the transactions infrastructure. These cards contain electronics and memory for the storage of account information and are adapted to communicate in secure wired or wireless configurations. The card holder of an electronic data card can accrue rewards for using their card, such as from the card issuer. Credit card holders are familiar with being issued rewards (e.g., points, discounts, and so forth) for making purchases, either on-line (i.e., Internet web sites) or off-line (i.e., at retail locations). In these situations rewards result from a payment transaction and are realized when the card issuer processes the transaction. Currently these rewards are tied to the card because the card issuer has access to statistics on user transactions made with the card. The reward programs which can operate on electronic data cards are generally configured similar to those of traditional credit cards.
Coupons are commonly used as an incentive to purchase a product or service. Traditional paper coupons are distributed in many ways, such as via newspapers and magazines, bulk mail, brochures in retail locations, and so forth. For on-line activity, the use of electronic coupons, often referred to as “eCoupons”, essentially provide a set of “codes” that may be entered on-line, or which can be printed and distributed in the same manner as paper coupons. An electronic commerce, “e-commerce”, site might include a “coupon field” on a checkout page, or the like. Entering a valid value into the field could result in a discount being offered.
However, eCoupons can also be distributed purely electronically, for example by electronic mail (email), by utilizing a copy and paste technique from web sites, by utilizing cookies, and so forth. One of the problems with electronically distributed eCoupons is that they are difficult to use, leaving the user to copy coupon code information from one application to another (i.e., email to web browser) or one web page to another.
Another drawback with the coupon use is that both the distribution and redemption of the coupons is not fully controllable. For example, in the scenario in which a coupon value is typed or pasted into a coupon field, the coupon code could be distributed and used by any number of parties. A number of similar problems exist which currently limit the effectiveness of these present incentive mechanisms.
Considering these drawbacks, it will be recognized that the providers of on-line services, and even off-line services, do not have a convenient means of rewarding users for non-purchase activities, such as visiting a web site, completing a web form, clicking on a specific link on a web page, visiting a store, participating in a product demonstration, filling out a survey, and so forth.
Accordingly a need exists for a system and method for issuing and redeeming non-purchase activity incentives in association with an electronic data card. Convenience is enhanced as the user issues, and/or redeems incentives either online of offline.